Perfect
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: Forced into an arranged marriage, things aren't exactly how they should be. But, Neji is tired of his wife being so distant. Rated for Lemon, language, and a hint of rape.


8/23/11

9:54 AM

**Omg it's been so long! I've missed posting stories. Well, I live in Joplin, Missouri and as you know (if you've watched the news), Joplin recently got hit by an F5 tornado. But, thankfully my house didn't get hit and all of my family is safe. But, the devastation was great so we've been trying to help clean up and try to figure out where we're going to school and stuff like that. So I've been pretty busy lately and I apologize.**

**ANYWAY: So here is a new fic that has been in my head for a few days so I thought I'd right it out and see how it went. I don't really know the plot line or anything but I do know the sex scene. :P Dirty lil girl that I am.**

**WARNING: This fic does contain a lemon, implied rape, mild violence, and language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or Naruto in general.**

**BETAREADERS: No thank you but welcome if you'd like,**

**FLAMERS/COMMENTS: Oh please do. It will make me smile.**

**ENJOY!**

Sweat and blood dripped into her eyes with every move she made, her judging becoming quickly impaired. Each kick and punch fatal that was aimed towards her, she could feel her energy slowly draining her body as she was forced to give up dodging and resort to blocking. Bruises formed quickly on her forearms and shins, her body straining ever more. Tears burned her eyes, knowing that she was weak and useless.

Hinata blocked a punch to her chest but left her stomach open. Neji took the shot and sent her flying through the air to land a few feet away with a harsh thud. Gasping, Hinata merely laid there in the dirt, tears trailing down her bruised cheeks and mixed with the dirt there to make mud.

"Enough!" Her father's voice pierced her ears with a mixture of disgust and disappointment. "Neji, well done." He then turned to her, his eyes cold and unfeeling, as were his next words. "How Neji puts up with you, I will never know. You should thank him for putting up with such a disgraceful wife. You do not deserve him." With that, he slid open the door to the main house and shut it behind him with a sharp snap.

She couldn't move. She had no dignity left to even lift herself from the dirt, or to even face her husband as he knelt beside her and touched her shoulder ever so softly.

"Hinata…." His voice was soft and pleading. "I am so sorry-"

"Do not apologize." She rose but only to brush his hand from her shoulder.

"I was too hard-"

"You were not hard enough." Neji froze at her words, and confusion rode his face. "Neji-san…. My father is right. I do not deserve you as a husband. And, if I were you, I would have not held back." She turned and left him standing there.

Her back landed softly on her bed, pillows and soft blankets coming to embrace her sweetly after removing her training clothes. She has been married for two months and she still slept in her own bed. Hinata often wondered what it would be like to me held by her cousin, to be kissed, to…. Make love. She blushed at these thoughts; her cousin would never do those things with her. They haven't even consummated their marriage yet; she doubted that he would do it now.

Her father had finally decided that she wasn't good enough to be heir, so he married her off to her prodigy cousin in an effort to keep the bloodline strong. A sigh escaped her lips, of course she had feelings for Neji, she couldn't help but to. He was perfect; perfect skin, perfect hair, and perfect manners. He was a great ninja and an even greater leader. Quick witted and logical, with a perfect body to match; he was the ultimate man. But, she was far from perfect. Clumsy, average looking, awkward body proportions, a stutter, and couldn't even fight. She was nothing compared to him. Why he even said yes to her father's proposal to wed her, she didn't know.

A knock was heard at her door and she was quick to cover herself with a simple yukata.

"Hinata…." Neji's voice sounded through the door to land sweetly in her ears. She loved his voice; loved how it warmed her belly and made her smile. "Hinata, may I come in?" She ran her fingers through her hair to rid of any tangles and wiped her face of any dirt that may have lingered before accepting his invitation. Butterflies hit her chest as he opened the door, sliding it shut behind him. He just stood there staring for the longest time. She watched him breathe, watched him lick his lips and approach her.

"Hinata…." He stuttered slightly, taking her hand in his gently. "You were wrong about earlier. I-…. You're my wife. I care about you and, I _do_ deserve you. You are everything I need. I am proud to call you my wife, my dearest cousin."

Tears threatened to spill from Hinata's innocent light violet eyes as he finished. He had to be lying, she thought, he couldn't really mean this. It was what she wanted to hear but not if it was forced.

"Neji-san-"

"Stop calling me that! I am your husband. There is no need for formality. I am tired of being treated as a stranger. I want to be close to you, to hold you, to kiss you," Neji grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her body up against his. "And to make love to you." His arms wrapped themselves around her torso, crushing her breasts to his chest. "I want _you_. I'm tired of waiting." Warm lips crashed against her own chapped ones, kissing passionately but embracing sweetly. His hands gripped her hips and waist with her hands trapped helplessly between them. Cupping her face, he bit her lip softly and her gasp gave him the opportunity to dip his tounge into her moist mouth. He couldn't help the groan that erupted in his throat. He ripped her shirt up and over her head; his hands instantly gripping her newly exposed skin viciously.

"Wait, Neji. Stop!" The shock finally left her body when her shirt flittered to the floor silently. Her tiny hands pushed his chest until he pulled away, but only just.

"Why?"

"Be-because…. I um…." Her stuttering got the best of her, so she gave up and resorted to pushing on his chest but he didn't move. How could she tell him that she wanted to make _love_ to him, not to have him ravish her body and then to leave her afterwards.

"I have been waiting to touch you since our wedding day when I _finally_ got to kiss you. I _will_ make you mine." He grasped her legs and lifted her to wrap her around him, her arms flinging forth to wrap instinctively around his shoulders. Her bed, now unwelcome, cushioned her fall as Neji threw her down on top of it and crawled above her, losing his own shirt on his way. No, she didn't want it like this! It was supposed to be romantic and passionate, not a brash decision on his part.

"So y-you would f-force me?" Her mind reeling, she couldn't believe he was doing this. Would he really make her do… _That_ with him? Did he really not care about her at all? Her heart dropped.

"If I must." His mouth found her throat, sucking and nipping lightly leaving a trail of small red hickies as he went. He ripped her bindings from her breasts, the thin material nothing against his large hands and his need to claim her. Hinata cried out when Neji's mouth found her right breast, her small pink nipple perked within his hot mouth as he sucked mercilessly. Their pants were next, hers coming off harshly with the button being ripped off, and his merely being shoved down to hang loosely around his hips.

Neji took his time with her panties; slowly sliding them down over her wide hips, past her shaking knees, and finally off her tiny delicate feet to fall on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He took a moment to take in her naked body beneath him. With small perky breasts, a thin waist, wide childbearing hips, and thick thighs; she was a sight to behold. His dick so hard it hurt, he couldn't wait anymore. Pushing the hem of his boxers down until his dick sprung loose, he kneeled above her with his elbow resting beside her head.

"Neji please…. Don't hurt me." Hinata whimpered. His breathe caught at the tears in her eyes. Gently, he swept the tears that had appeared on her cheeks away and stroked her jaw before kissing her tenderly.

"I would rather die than hurt you." Her smile pulled on the strings to his heart and he couldn't help but to kiss her again.

Their hips met and fire spread through Neji's veins reigniting his lust. Positioning himself at her entrance, Neji grasped both of Hinata's hands above her head and slowly eased himself in. She was tight, hot, and overall completely consuming as her tight pussy latched on to him and seemed to be pulling him in deeper. Her face was twisted in pain and discomfort; she always knew that it would hurt but she never expected it to hurt _this_ bad.

When finally he was seated, Neji strained to not pull out and shove back in her, pounding into her until she screamed. Breathes coming in quick pants into her soft delicate neck, he attempted to control himself but she wouldn't stop fucking moving!

"Hinata, please! Stop moving."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you." He kissed her neck, as if to prove his point, his mouth lingering to suck and run his tounge over her pulse, which, he noted, was pounding even harder than his, was.

"It d-doesn't hurt anymore. You c-can move n-n-now." He looked into her eyes; the tears no longer present but filled then with trust and…. Love? He looked away. He couldn't think like that, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Pleasure raced through both of their bodies when Neji pulled out slow and shoved back in. The moan that emitted from her mouth was almost too much for him. Rocking his body against hers, he couldn't believe that he was finally one with his wife. Making love to her, feeling like this for the first time _with her_; he couldn't help the smile that flittered across his lips. Releasing her hands but just to wrap his arms around her tiny body, her own arms coming up to grip around his shoulders with her nails digging slightly into his spine. He only stopped kissing her mouth to lay even more on her throat and shoulders.

"Neji!" His name coming from her perfect mouth almost made him cum. He held off a moment more, though.

"H-Hinata…." Slowing down he stared into her eyes. "I love you." Hinata just laid there for a moment, taking in what he had said. It lingered between them and Neji suddenly regretted it. Maybe she didn't feel for him how he did for her. Neji stopped moving and rested his head on her shoulder. Maybe he just fooled himself into thinking that all her kind gestures, her sweet smiles, her tender touches when they would pass each other in the hall; was it all fake?

"Neji…. I love you too." Had he heard her right? He lifted his head to look into her eyes. Did she really mean it? Hinata's legs came up to wrap around his hips and she herself started to move them. "Keep going. Please?" He smiled widely before kissing her feverishly, thrusting into her until she was crying out. Their bodies becoming slick and sticky, breathes coming in quick pants, they could both feel their big release.

Neji held back until she came first, her hot liquid covering his dick and her inner thighs as she cried out his name. He was close behind, pumping into her wildly before cuming, filling her, for a moment his vision turned black and all he could feel was her pussy around him and his orgasm rushing through his body like fire through wood.

He collapsed, tired and spent, beside her with his arms still tight around her, afraid that if he let her go she would disappear and this all be a dream. Breathing in her scent from her neck, feeling her rich hair against his cheek, her own breath against his shoulder; he was perfectly at peace.

"Did you m-mean what you said? A-about you l-loving me?" Her worried expression caused him to smile.

"Yes. I really do love you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think you loved me back." It was her turn to smile, then, she leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"If I didn't love you, I would not have said 'I do' on our wedding day." All he could do was smile as she crawled on top of him to have her way with him.


End file.
